The visitors
by brittishgallaghergirl
Summary: Edward left and never came back. Bella is changed by the victoria. Bella joins the volturi and goes by the name of izzy. What happens when the volturi expect some visitors.
1. Chapter 1

_The visitors_

_Chapter 1 – The meeting_

_Knock knock._

"Izzy?" Alisha's silky voice came from behind the over sized oak door.

"Come in." I called. I knew she had heard me.

"Izzy, Aro is holding a meeting. Then after we can go shopping!" She said enthusiastically.

"Well duh!" I screamed just as enthusiastically. I loved shopping now. I joined the Volturi many years ago and my best friend Alisha taught me that shopping is fun.

I figured out my power a few years ago. I can copy or absorb powers. I have many powers exept 'theirs'**(A/N Referring to the Cullens) **

I danced with Alisha to the meeting room. I opened the door, there sitting around the large oak table was the volturi guard. At the top was Aro.

"Isabella dear! And Alisha! A pleasure of you to join us." Aro greeted us, "I have brought you here today to tell you that we will have special visitors will be staying with us. They are vampires."

At that I felt my body tense. What if it was the cullens? I thought. But it couldn't be. I relaxed.

"When will they arrive?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Tomorrow at midday." Aro replied cooly, "You are dismissed."

Alisha and I bolted at top speed to my deep purple mini. We could have took any of my 20 cars but we stuck with a simple mini. We jumped in and off we went.

Hours later we arrived home with arms full of bags. I hung my clothes in my mall like closet and jumped on my useless bed. I brought out my ipod and a new copy of pride and prejudice. I settled into the book.

Hours later there was a soft knock at my door. It was Alisha.

"Hey Ash!" I greeted her

"Hey Izzy." She replied, "Aro wants you to be ready for these visitors of his."

"Ok tell him I will be right there." I smiled.

She left the room. I ran to my closet and put on denim sailor shorts, blue strappy top and 8 inch blue heels. I applied light make-up and put my hair into a side pony tail. This really complements my darkening gold eyes I thought. I was vegetarian like Alisha and we needed to hunt soon. Once I was ready I transported myself to the throne room.

"Ahh, Isabella our guests will arrive in a minute." Aro said.

Just then Ash arrived by my side.

"There here." She whispered to me.

A couple of seconds later Jane followed by Alec walked into the room.

"Here are your guests." Jane sang.

Sure enough we were confronted by 'them'. The people I never thought I would see again. The cullens.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – Jealous conversations_

_The cullens._

"Hello Carlisle." Aro greeted our guests. I froze at the name.

"Hello Aro." Carlisle greeted back.

"This is our new edition." Aro pointed at me.

"Hello." My voice stayed calm, "my name is Isabella." The whole of the Cullens froze. I copied Jasper's power. They were shocked. Edward actually looked paler if that was even possible.

"Hello." Carlisle stammered hardly completing the word.

"Yes you know me." I blurted out. I jumped out the way as Ash elbowed me in the ribs. I gave her and evil stare but I playfully did it back. She made an ouch noise. I was really strong. Stronger than Emmet. " I was Bella Swan but you can call me Izzy."

Edward fainted literally, Alice smiled and the rest were expressionless.

"Izzy and I will show you to your room." Alisha broke the silence. Edward jumped up and ran over to me. I used my physical shield to stop him. A confused expression lay on his face.

"Follow me." I said in a cold voice. They followed. After a minute I spoke.

"Ash do you want to take my new Aston shopping tomorrow? You know I love shopping." Alice's mouth dropped open, I continued, "I need to get this seasons Jimmy Chu's and the black Dior dress. I wonder if it comes in a size zero. My size." At that Rosalie's mouth dropped open as well. I fought back a giggle, "Ohh, and the guys are racing with their cars, I bet you their cars only go up to 500 miles per hour. I could beat that so easily with my Lamborghini." Just then Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmet's mouths dropped open. Ash elbowed me again it hit me. When I elbowed her back she dodged and I hit Edward. He yet out a yelp. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Anyway, we need to bet. The big race is tomorrow." I said with a smile. Alisha started to play along. "I bet 3 billion Euros plus my mega hot boyfriend." I did actually have a boyfriend his name was Kyle. He was also part of the Volturi guard. He could never compare to Edward though. Edward let out a feral snarl when I said boyfriend. Ash and I burst out laughing.

My phone beeped. It was a reminder, like I needed it. "Shoot." I muttered. Ohh that brought back memories. I turned to Ash.

"We need to kill some newborns, hunt and then kick some ass." I said. Emmet giggled. I copied Edwards power.

_Weak, clumsy Bella kicking some ass. Ha ha. I would like to see her try. – Emmet_

"Emmet! I'll have you know I am very strong and fast. Stronger than you even." I screamed. Anger bubbling up inside me. I calmed down when I saw their confused faces it was hysterical.

"Are you a mind reader too?" Carlisle asked me.

"Emm...Yeh and no. You see I can copy and absorb powers." I murmured. I knew they could hear me. "Ohh." The replied in sync.

We arrived at their room and I showed them in. We said goodbye and left. Alice followed.

"Bella?" She said. I kept walking.

"Isabella." Her voice went up an octave.

"What?!?" I asked as I turned around.

"Can I go shopping with you tomorrow?" She asked in a hesitant voice.

"Emm...Yeh sure...I guess." I stuttered.

She smiled. "I'll meet you at your room at 9 o'clock.

"Ok bye." I said. I spent the rest of the day killing newborns, hunting and kicking some weak vampire ass.

Day broke again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 – From shopping to a meeting with the Cullens!_

I walked to my room and got changed for shopping. I put on black skinny jeans, black UGG boots and a purple off the shoulder top. I straightened my hair and put on no make-up. My eyes were burning gold.

There was two echoed knocks on my door. It was Ash.

"Hi Ash!" I greeted her.

"Hey Izzy!" Ash greeted back as she walked into my white and silver modern like room.

A couple of minutes later Alice skipped through the door.

"Wow Bel- I mean Izzy. You have got an amazing fashion sense. Now that's a first." She added the last part so quietly I was not sure whether I was supposed to hear it.

I broke the silence. "Everyone is here! Let's go." I squealed in excitement.

We raced to my new Aston. I won by a clear mile.

"I never knew you could run like that!" Alice praised, "Remind me to ask Edward to race you!"

"Ok!" I replied as I jumped in the driver's seat.

We arrived at the mall in a matter of minutes.

After hours of delightful shopping we arrived back at the castle with a number of bags. As we got out of the car Alice's phone rang. She answered, it sounded like Carlisle. After what felt like hours she pressed the 'end' button.

"Carlisle wants me to get ready for a meeting slash party with Aro. You will be joining us? Won't you?!" She pleaded.

"Of course we are not allowed to miss it!" I smiled.

We sped of towards our rooms to get changed.

I put on a simmering gold bask and a puffed up gold mini skirt. Then placed my feet into 10 inch gold stilettos. I put my hair into a tidy bun with two ringlets cascading down the side of my face. My honeycomb eyes matched perfectly.

There was a short tap at my door. It was Ash _**(A/N I know obv right?)**_

"Hello are you ready? The Cullen's are already down there."

"Emm I think so. Do I look ok?" I asked a bit unsure if I was over doing it.

"You look stunning! We are racing right?" Her eyebrow arched.

"Of course! Thanks!" I replied walking out the door. Ash followed. We danced into the meeting room. Seven pairs of gold eyes met us.

"Isabella and Alisha a pleasure of you to join our celebration." Aro greeted.

We greeted back as we walked to our seats. Edward was in mine.

"Move!" I hissed. He did. I sat down in my seat right beside Alice and Ash.

"Aro can you hurry the hell up!" I was irritated. The Cullen's looked at me in horror. I continued, "We have a race to race! You know with Lamborghini's, Ferrari's and Aston's. "

"Of course child." Aro was very fond of our races especially when I bet the hell out of the guards and got them pissed. It was funny to have Jane angry as she didn't affect me. I chuckled at the thought.

I bolted towards the my new Aston Martian DB9. As I climbed in to the car I saw an outline of somebody sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hello Bella." Said that all too familiar voice.

_**Oh a clliffyy! Who is it post a review with with your answer plz**_

_**Lots of luv**_

_**-Hyper Vampyy Pixxyy x**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Victoria! Oh you startled me!" I said in delight. _**(a/n Victoria and bella are bffls when Victoria changed her)**_

"I just came to see how you were! How is the volturi keeping you?" She said with a smile

"Just fine! Aro is very nice to me as I have so many powers, and I love shopping, and I have a new boyfriend, and the Cullens are here!" I hissed the last part.

"WTF! I will kill them lituarally!" She screamed, almost breaking the glass.

"Wait till the race is over then we will go to the place where aro and the Cullens are viewing us. Edward will be so jelous 'cause kyle always kisses me in aro's presence after the race." I laughed.

I put my seat belt on and got ready to start the race.

"On your marks…" Marcus chanted.

"Get set…"

"GO!!"

I sped of way in front of the others Victoria in the passenger seat. It was 40 laps of volturra.

Only minutes later I was at lap 35.

36

37

38

39

I could see the flags in front of me.

I passed through the black and white flags followed by Alisha and Alec.

I hopped out the car Victoria not far behind. I saw the cullens faces from the tower. All with anger and shock on their faces.

Victoria and I linked arms and walked over to the awaiting crowed.

"Pay up!" I joked.

Viki laughed. _**(A/N Bella's nickname 4 Victoria) **_

All the contenders gave me their money and Viki, Alisha and I walked up to the tower room. When we arrived the whole of the Cullen family went into crouches and growled. Viki, Alisha and I all laughed.

"It is ok! Viki is my BFFL."

Confused looks appeared on their face as they got out there crouches.

All off a sudden two muscular stone like arms appeared around my waist.

"Hello kyle." I said in a sexy voice.

"hollo babe. You did great like always." He said seducavly while peking my neck.

A snarl appeared from the audance. Of course it was Edward.

Kyle stopped and whispered " see you tonight" and sped off.

Victoria turned to the cullens and snarled.

" Why did you leave bella." She hissed.

"Edward left her for me." A human like voice drifted into the room. She was a human I could since her…

**So who is this human and yes she is in the books but whom? **

**Give me your guesses**

**Luv**

**-Personality change**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight -sigh-**_

Chapter 5

"What the hell?" I gasped as a slim figure stepped through the door way.

"Love, I told you it was too dangerous for you to be here. You could get killed." Edward said in a strict, concerned voice. He used to call me love.

"I wanted to see the scary volturi though." A very familiar voice floated into the room. Suddenly I remembered who this human was.

"How the hell does this bitch know about vampires?" I screamed letting my temper get the better of me.

"Simple. I told her." Edward replied with an expressionless tone.

"Well she knows too much. She must be eliminated. Permanently." Venom was distinct in my voice.

Edward suddenly got in a protective crouch in front of her.

"I thought you preferred brunettes'." A smile played on my face. This would be fun.

"Who are you to decide who I like or dislike." He retorted. Anger in his voice.

"Go to hell Edward." My eyes were pitch black. Victoria had a firm hold on me as did ash.

I looked at this pathetic human I used to call a friend; she was never a true friend.

She shrieked in agony as I used Jane's power to cause severe mental pain. I unleashed the pain that I had built up of the past year and putting it on_ her_. Lauren.

Edward was at her side in a heartbeat. Then he looked at me and lunged.

I had a split second to react before he was on top of me which I used. I stepped slighty to the side as he jumped so he crashed into the wall behind.

"Is that how your going to treat your EX." I asked in a mock tone.

He turned round to glare at me but I was already on top of him.

"You're lucky I'm in a forgiving mood otherwise you would never see daylight again." I seethed as I got off him. I went over to Lauren.

"Mmm... I wonder what eddy over there sees in you. He will leave you in about a month though, but only after you give him your heart, and he gives you his, then instead of treasuring it, he throws it to the dogs and say ' I don't want you to come with me' and then you say 'you don't want me' then he says 'no'. End of story. Good bye." At that I teleported to my room and set the door on fire so nobody would come in. I sat on my bed and read pride and prejudice.

After about an hour I realized I needed to hunt and fast. I put out the fire and teleported to the throne room. All the Cullens, ash, Viky and Kyle was there. Kyle came up and put his pale arms around my waist and I thought I heard eddy growl. What's it to him.

"Hello Aro," I said ignoring the Cullens," I'm going hunting if you don't mind."

"Yes of course dear. May I ask what you will be hunting?"

"Animals today I'm sure. Why?"

"The Cullens were saying that they needed to go hunting, I would like you to show them where to go."

"Fine but where is the bitch going. Can she be dessert?!" I asked hopefully. The cullens were shocked at my statement.

"No."

"O..k lets go." Ash the Cullens and I walked to the garage.

"I'll drive my carving concept you can drive the limo ash, ok?" the faces of the cullens were funny when mentioned my baby.

I ignored them, got in my car and drove off.

_**I'm sorry it took so long to update but I was major busy! Please review!tell me what you think**_

_**Luv you guys soo much**_

_**x **_


End file.
